


Sugary, Sweet, and Explosive

by Bluefando



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, First Kiss, Fluff, Junkrat has never seen a vending machine before, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefando/pseuds/Bluefando
Summary: Junkrat finds a vending machine and Roadhog shows him how it works.  Chaos ensues.  P.S., they kiss.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Sugary, Sweet, and Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! I found this old fic sitting in my google docs waste land and I figured I'd spruce it up a bit and post it! It's just a silly little one-shot idea that I hope ya'll enjoy! :D

“Oh my gosh Hoggie, look at all the colors! All the choices! How the bloody hell do they expect ya to decide what ya want? There's too many things to choose from!”

Roadhog groaned impatiently as he watched Junkrat press his face against the glass of the vending machine. The two of them had hunkered down for the weekend at a hotel a bit nicer than what they were accustomed to. Naturally, Junkrat was keen to explore his new, unfamiliar surroundings. The little rat happened upon a vending machine and Roadhog had made the mistake of explaining to him what it was. Of course the brat would want his bodyguard (more like nanny at this point) to buy him something. But that's not what really bothered him. It was Junkrat’s indecisiveness that made him want to pull his hair out.

“Just hurry up and pick something.”, Roadhog growled, pinching the bridge of his mask in irritation. There’s no telling how long they’d be here for. If the rat didn’t pick something soon Roadhog swore he was going to lose it.

“I will, I will, jeez. Gotta stop bein’ so impatient. Hmm, let's see here...yep, still don’t know. You got any recommendations Hoggie?”

“I recommend that you _hurry the fuck up_.”

“Hmph, such a drama queen. Anyways, that thing right there with the explosion looking thing on the packaging looks interesting. Think I'll try that.”, Junkrat shoved a finger to the glass, pointing at a bag of candy.

FINALLY. Before Junkrat could change his mind for the umpteenth time, Roadhog shooed him aside with a grunt and inserted a few quarters into the machine. He pressed one of his large digits against the button labeled ‘C3’. Stepping aside, he let Junkrat watch the vending machine work its magic.

“Holy dooley!”, Junkrat tittered as he watched the machine slowly release the candy, his face pressed against the glass with child-like wonder. The bag of candy plopped to the bottom with a soft thump. Junkrat pushed open the small swinging door, retrieving his candy.

“Thanks Hog! Yer the best!”

Junkrat suddenly rose to full height and planted a loud kiss on the snout of the larger man’s mask. Well that was unexpected. If it wasn't for the mask, Junkrat would surely be poking fun at how pink his bodyguard’s cheeks were now after that playful gesture.

“That's to pay ya back for the treat!”, Junkrat giggled, beaming up at his larger counterpart. Why does the little rat have to be so damn cute?

Roadhog didn't even have time to respond to the kiss before Junkrat began skipping down the hallway to continue their exploration. Roadhog followed behind him (much less energetically) while a million questions rolled through his head. Sure, Junkrat was alway the touchy, affectionate sort of fellow who knew no boundaries of personal space. But for him to plant a kiss on Roadhog’s mask like that? That was taking things to a whole other level, and most likely not on a ‘best friends’ kind of level.

Roadhog had always harbored romantic feelings towards his boss, but he never really expressed them in fear that all of Rat’s affectionate touches were no more than a friendly gesture he gave to everyone. Hope bubbled in Roadhog’s gut. Maybe ‘Rat felt the same way after all.

Junkrat ripped open the small colorful bag, practically pouring candy into his mouth. Every second he seemed to get even more hyper, even more energetic than usual. Buying the twerp candy, Roadhog realized, was not one of his best ideas.

A few strange pieces of art lining the hallway caught Junkrat’s attention causing him to stop, so Roadhog took the moment of distraction to snatch away the bag of candy. Junkrat whipped around to give him a hard glare.

“Oi, what's the big idea?”, Junkrat whined, trying to grab it back. Roadhog held him back with one hand and held the candy in the other. 

“You’ve had enough, save the rest for later.” Roadhog rumbled. His eyes wandered to the ingredients and _holy shit there's so much sugar-_

With his focus on the candy, Roadhog’s grip subconsciously loosened on his boss. His thoughts were interrupted when Junkrat broke free from his grasp and snatched it out of his hand. Just as his boss was about to dump the bag’ sugary remains into his mouth, Roadhog grabbed his arms in one hand and pinned him to the hallway wall, earning a startled gasp from the smaller man.

An idea popped into Roadhog’s mind, and without thinking he used his free hand to lift up his mask so that only his plump lips were exposed, and pressed a kiss to Junkrat’s much thinner ones. Junkrat froze, surprised, but once he realized what was happening he melted into the kiss with a giggle. He tasted like the candy: sugary, sweet, and explosive. Now that he had Junkrat distracted, Roadhog easily snatched the bag of candy away and tucked it into his pants pocket. When they finally parted, Roadhog smirked down at the little trapped rat.

“ _I win_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please excuse any grammatical errors I may have missed during editing.


End file.
